T'ron
T'ron was Weyrleader of Fort Weyr during the Eighth Pass. As the Eighth Interval began, he and his Weyr would travel to the Ninth Pass to assist in fighting Thread. Biography Eighth Pass Not much is known of T'ron's early life. Born at some point during the Eighth Pass, T'ron impressed bronze Fidranth in his youth, and became the Weyrleader at Fort Weyr. His weyrmate was Mardra; the Senior Weyrwoman at Fort Weyr and the rider of gold Loranth. During the first year of the Eighth Interval, Lessa, a Benden Weyr Weyrwoman from the Ninth Pass, would travel back in time to request that the Weyrs come forward to assist in the fight against Thread. After learning of the dire situation, T'ron would choose to come forward, having grown bored with the peaceful Interval. Ninth Pass After coming to the Ninth Pass, T'ron initially had a good relationship with F'lar, Weyrleader of Benden Weyr, due to their united desire to fight Thread. T'ron would come to take a great deal of authority over the other weyrs, due to his experience and due to Fort's status as the oldest Weyr. However, relations became strained as T'ron came to dislike the more modern ways that Benden Weyr espoused, and T'ron often rejected the ideas that F'lar presented. Instead, T'ron stuck to Eighth Pass beliefs that the Holds and Crafts were to be subservient to the Weyrs, and several decisions regarding Weyr relationships with the Holds and Crafts were designed to favor the Weyrs. However, he was notably shocked upon learning that Thread was falling out of pattern, though his reaction to the threat was not as strong as F'lar had hoped. Eventually, things came to a head when it became known that T'kul, Weyrleader of High Reaches Weyr, had failed to muster his riders for an unexpected fall. Knowing that the other Weyrleaders would force him to make T'kul step down as Weyrleader, T'ron ultimately decided to kill F'lar to remove the threat to his power, as F'lar was the most vocal ally to the Crafts and Holds. Clothing himself in wherhide and arming himself with a large blade, T'ron attended the marriage of Lord Asgenar and Lady Famira at Telgar Hold, with the intention of starting a fight with the Benden Weyrleader. When Mastersmith Fandarel's long-distance writing machine reported Thread falling unexpectedly over Igen Weyr, F'lar rushed to aid G'narish in flying the fall. T'ron used this as his opening and began to confront F'lar. F'lar initially assumed that T'ron had lost his temper, but quickly came to realize that T'ron had intended to fight. Despite initially having the upper hand, T'ron was defeated by F'lar, who stabbed him non-fatally in the chest. T'ron collapsed, unconscious, and F'lar issued an ultimatum; all who did not wish to recognize his authority were to be banished to the Southern Continent. He was supported in this decision by the the Lord Holders and Craftmasters, as well as the majority of Weyrleaders. F'lar then attempted to remove the wher-hide from the unconscious T'ron to wear himself as he was planning to fly the unexpected threadfall. Exile to Southern Weyr and Death Following the outcome of the battle, T'ron was transported Between to Southern Weyr; wrapped in hide so as not to aggravate his injury. Dragondrums lists T'kul as Weyrleader, yet The White Dragon and The Renegades of Pern state T'ron was Weyrleader shortly before the events of each. This could be an inconsistency, but it could also suggest that T'ron and T'kul alternated as Southern Weyrleader. T'ron died before the fifteenth turn of the Ninth Pass, although news of his death evidently wasn't reported outside the Southern Continent; when dragonriders acting under T'kul's orders abducted Ramoth's queen egg from a clutch at Benden Weyr, the assembled Weyrleaders initially imagined T'ron and Mardra were responsible and attempting to exact revenge on Benden Weyr. Appearance, personality and traits The Dragonriders of Pern board game depicts T'ron with black hair, while the graphic novel adaption of Dragonflight depicts him with greying brown hair, brown eyes and a slightly wrinkled face. T'ron held a belief that the Weyrs were superior to the Crafts and Holds, as both entities were completely subservient to the Weyrs in the Eighth Pass. This clashed with the fact that both Crafts and Holds had gained more power over the Eighth Interval. However, he saw the importance of fighting Thread, and upon discovering that Thread was falling out of pattern, took the matter seriously. He had little use for the modernizations that F'lar had introduced, preferring traditional ways. T'ton or T'ron? When first introduced in Dragonflight, T'ton was the name of the Fort Weyrleader at the end of the Eighth Pass who travelled forward to the Ninth Pass with the inhabitants of Fort Weyr. Some eight turns later, his name was given as T'ron. This could either be an inconsistency between novels, or it could be that T'ton changed his name for some reason — for example, there may have been another rider with the same name — at some point during the eight turns between Dragonflight and Dragonquest. Interestingly, in The Renegades of Pern, Lord Toric of Southern Hold uses both names to refer to the dragonrider; using T'ton when remembering his arrival in the Ninth Pass, and T'ron when thinking of recent events surrounding the Oldtimers. D'ram and F'lar also refer to him as «T'ton» in All the Weyrs of Pern. This supports the theory that T'ron changed his name some time after arriving in the Ninth Pass, although of course this too could be an inconsistency between novels. Appearances * Dragonflight (as T'ton) * Dragonquest (as T'ron) * Dragondrums (as T'ron) * The White Dragon (mentioned) (as T'ron) * Dragon's Code (as T'ron) * The Renegades of Pern (mentioned) (as T'ton and T'ron) * All the Weyrs of Pern (mentioned) (as T'ton) ru:Т'рон Category:Eighth Pass Category:Eighth Interval Category:Ninth Pass Category:Weyrleader Category:Fort Weyr Category:Southern Weyr Category:Oldtimer